Stage Select Screen
The is a recurring screen in the Mega Man and Mega Man X series that allows players to select the stages available in any order. In the first Mega Man, only six stages are available, with Mega Man 2 onward having eight stages. Some games, like Mega Man 8 and the Game Boy games, have four stages available, with other four becoming available later. In Mega Man & Bass, stages are unlocked depending on the order they are cleated. The Stage Select from the Wily Tower mode in Mega Man: The Wily Wars contains three stages. The Stage Select from Mega Man X2 shows the location of the X-Hunters. Mega Man 7 holds a secret password that lets the player defeat all eight Robot Masters at a time, instead of the four-at-a-time. Mega Man 8, Mega Man & Bass, Mega Man Powered Up, Mega Man Maverick Hunter X, and Mega Man X8 have the Opening Stage available. Mega Man 8 also has the Middle Stage available, and Dr. Light's lab is set alongside the stages instead of being a separated option like later games. Mega Man & Bass contains the Crystal Gate, alongside Auto's shop and the database. In the Mega Man Zero and Mega Man ZX series, the stage selection was replaced by the Mission selection. Gallery ''Mega Man MM1-StageSelect.png|Mega Man'' MM1-StageSelectWily.png|''Mega Man'', after defeating the six bosses MMPUStageSelect.png|''Mega Man Powered Up'' MM2-StageSelect.png|''Mega Man 2'' MM3-StageSelect.png|''Mega Man 3'' MM4-StageSelect.png|''Mega Man 4'' MM5-StageSelect.png|''Mega Man 5'' MM6-StageSelect.png|''Mega Man 6'' MM7-StageSelectA.png|''Mega Man 7, first set MM7-StageSelectB.png|''Mega Man 7, second set MM7StageSelectC.png|''Mega Man 7'', after defeating the eight bosses MM7-StageSelect.png|''Mega Man 7'', with a Password MM8-StageSelect.png|''Mega Man 8, first set MM8-StageSelectB.png|''Mega Man 8, second set MM9-StageSelect.png|''Mega Man 9'' MM10-StageSelect.png|''Mega Man 10'' MM11-StageSelect.jpg|''Mega Man 11'' MM&BStageSelect.png|''Mega Man & Bass'' MM&BStageSelectGBA.png|''Mega Man & Bass'' (Game Boy Advance version) MMDWRStageSelect.png|''Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge'' MMIIStageSelect.png|''Mega Man II'' MMIIIStageSelect1.png|''Mega Man III, first set MMIIIStageSelect2.png|''Mega Man III, second set MMIVStageSelect1.png|''Mega Man IV, first set MMIVStageSelect2.png|''Mega Man IV, second set MMVStageSelect1.png|''Mega Man V'', first set MMVStageSelect2.png|''Mega Man V'', second set, with Terra available ''Mega Man X MMX1StageSelectMap.png|Mega Man X'' MMMHXStageSelect.png|''Mega Man: Maverick Hunter X'' MMX2StageSelect.png|''Mega Man X2'' MMX2StageSelectB.png|''Mega Man X2'', after defeating the eight bosses MMX3StageSelect.png|''Mega Man X3'' MMX3StageSelectB.png|''Mega Man X3'', after defeating the eight bosses MMX4StageSelectX.png|''Mega Man X4, with X X4StageSelectXMobile.gif|''Mega Man X4 (mobile version) X5StageSelect.png|''Mega Man X5'' X5StageSelectB.png|''Mega Man X5'', if Eurasia falls on Earth MMX6StageSelect.png|''Mega Man X6'' MMX7StageSelect.png|''Mega Man X7'' MMX8StageSelect.png|''Mega Man X8'' MMXtremeStageSelectNormal.png|''Mega Man Xtreme, Normal Mode MMXtremeStageSelectHard.png|Mega Man Xtreme, Hard Mode MMXtremeStageSelect.png|Mega Man Xtreme, Extreme Mode MMXtreme2StageSelectX.png|Mega Man Xtreme 2, X Mode MMXtreme2StageSelectZero.png|''Mega Man Xtreme 2, Zero Mode MMXtreme2StageSelect.png|''Mega Man Xtreme 2'', Extreme Mode See also *Mission *Boss Rush Trivia *Quick Man, Break Man, Galaxy Man, Splash Woman, Sheep Man, and Tundra Man are the only bosses who have a detail extending out of the frame from their stage select mugshots. **In Quick Man's case, Keiji Inafune stated that this alteration was made to distinguish Quick Man from the other Mega Man 2 bosses, getting some preferential treatment to be seen like a rival to Mega Man.Mega Man Megamix Vol. 1 (2010) *Two pointers on the Mega Man X6 map don't correspond to the stage names, as the North Pole Area highlights an area on the southeast of Asia, and the Amazon Area an area in the ocean near Japan. References Category:Gameplay Category:Mega Man series Category:Mega Man X series